PINOCIO?
by Kyuu Bigdevil 1324
Summary: Pinocio.. apa kalian tahu kisah itu? Hidupku nyaris sama seperti kisah dongeng Pinocio. Si boneka kayu yang tidak dapat hidup jika tidak digerakkan oleh pemiliknya, namun diakhir cerita Pinocio bertemu dengan seorang Peri yang mengubah seluruh cerita hidupnya. Akankah kisahku berakhir manis seperti Pinocio? PAIR? saya msh bingung dgn pairnya jd yah...


Maaf ini cerita bknlah hasil pemikiran saya sendiri, saya hanya sedikit mengEDIT suatu cerita yg saya baca, jd jika anda semua tdk menyukainya silahkan keluar!

STORY

Sebuah boneka kayu bernyawakan benang-benang yang melilit indah disekitar lengan maupun sekujur tubuhnya dan disatukan oleh kayu berbentuk tambah. Boneka yang hanya dapat hidup saat dimainkan oleh jari-jari terampil empunya. Pinocio.. itulah nama boneka itu. Pinocio si boneka kayu yang hanya diam tanpa melawan ketika tubuhnya diliuk-liukan oleh si pemilik. Tidak ada perlawana sama sekali yang dilakukannya, walau sebenarnya dia ingin melawan. Namun sayang, karena keterbatasan yang dimilikinya sebagai boneka kayu yang tidak dikodratkan bisa bergerak sendiri.. Pinocio hanya bisa memendam dalam-dalam kekesalan maupun kegundahan hatinya. Pinocio hanya ingin 'bebas' dia tidak ingin apapun selain kata 'bebas'. Boneka kayu kecil itu hanya ingin 'bebas' dari kekangan dan beratnya kehidupan yang ia jalani seorang diri. BEBAS! satu kata yang sangat berarti baginya.

Maka.., seperti itulah kehidupanku sekarang. Kehidupanku sangatlah cocok dengan cerita Pinocio. Hmm.. apa kalian tahu cerita Pinocio? Oh ayolah, pasti kalian semua sangat famous dengan dongeng anak-anak populer itu. Pinocio si Boneka kayu kecil yang memiliki keinginan besar untuk hidup 'bebas' seperti anak-anak manusia pada kodratnya.

Sekarang aku bertanya pada kalian. Apa kalian percaya dengan kisah fiksi yang kebanyakan manusia menganggap hal itu konyol? Jika kalian menjawab 'Aku tidak percaya', aku akan mejawab sebaliknya yaitu 'Aku percaya'. Kalian bertanya mengapa, aku akab mejawab.. Karena aku sendiri mengalami kisah konyol itu hingga sekarang. tidak pernah tahu kapan kisah itu berakhir. Kisah "Pinocio Girl" ini berawal ketika okaasan meninggalkan aku,Uzumaki Naruto dan otousan .

Kisah ini dimulai dari hari yang hingga kini tidak bisa aku lupakan walau aku sudah mecoba beribu cara untuk melupaknnya. Duniaku yang bebas mulai direnggut ketika umurmu belum genap 5 tahun. Tousan merenggut semua kebebasan yang aku miliki dengan alasan semua itu demi kebaikanku dan agar aku tidak meninggalkannya dengan tragis, setragis tukang kebun ku yg seenak jidatnya megambil buah mangga kesayangan milikku.

Aku yang masih duduk dibangku TK sudah melihat hal yang tidak lazim dilihat anak seusiaku. Aku melihat kaasan bersimbah cairan merah kental disekujur tubuhnya, cairan merah itu adalah darah segar yang keluar dari kepalanya dan turun mengikuti lekuk wajah kaasan ku yg cantik.

Kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi begitu cepat. Saat itu aku naruto kecil baru saja pulang dari TK bersama kaasan . Berawal dari kebodohanku lah kaasan menjadi tidak ada dalam hidupku. Diriku yang sangatbodoh dan sangat ceroboh ini, dengan senang hati melangkah ketengah jalan raya, entah apa yang aku lakukan waktu itu aku juga tidak tahu.

Belum beberapa detik kaki kecilku melangkah ditengah jalan raya, mataku sudah disilaukan oleh kedua cahaya lampu mobil yang datang dari arah berlawanan. Badanku seakan tidak dapat digerakkan. Manik mataku hanya menatap kesatu arah, yaitu lampu mobil yang saat itu aku bayangkan sebagai cahaya bintang yang bersinar indah.

Suara riuh para pejalan kaki yang awalnya hanya berlalu lalang meneriakkan menyuruh aku lari semasih ada waktu. Kaasan juga ikut berteriak, dialah satu-satunya orang yang memanggil namaku dengan benar. Kualihkan sebentar mataku saat mendengar suara kasaan memanggilku, hanya beberapa waktu saja aku melihatnya dan kembali kecahaya itu.

Kedua lampu semakin mendekat dan itu berarti nyawaku sudah diujung tanduk. Namun karena aku masih kecil dan tidak tahu apa-apa alu sama sekali tidak memikirkan nasibku kedepannya.

BRAKKKKK!

Suara keras memekakan telingaku. Mataku tertutup karena kaget, badanku sama sekaili tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun. Hanya saja aku merasakan kehangatan seseorang yang memeluk tubuhku dgn erat. Kubuka mata takut;-takut, benar saja yang aku rasakan. Ternyata kaasan melindungiku dari kecelakaan maut yg hampir merenggut nyawaku.

Sesaat sebelum kaasan menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya ditempat kejadian. Eomma berkata suatu hal yang hingga sekarang aku harus patuhi. Dan kata itulah yang menjadi panutanku semasa hidupku. Ini adalah kata-kata Eomma dulu.

"Naruto . Jadilah kau anak yang penurut, jangan menjadi anak pembangkang seperti tadi. Kau tahukan kaasan sangat mengkhawatirkanmu tadi. Saat kasaan pergi nanti kau harua berjanji jangan pernah membantah kata tousan. Kau mengerti?"

Seperti itu persisnya kata-kata kaasa . Hingga sekarang kata terakhir itu terngiang jelas di telingaku seakan krjadian itu terus berulang.

Dari beberapa kata itulah aku berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat penurut dan tak pernah membangkang dab menjadi Pinocio Girl yamg menginginkan kebebasan. Hingga aku bertemu dgn 2 orang pria yg cukup tampan dari keluarga "Uchiha" yang dapat merubah garis hidupku. Mereka berdua bagai seorang Peri dalam kisah Pinocio ku.

Tapi.. semua itu tidaklah mudah. Tuhan sudah membumbui semua rintangan yang aku jalani. Manis pahitnya hidup akan aku rasakan saat bertemu mereka berdua. Kedua manusia yang dapat mengembalikan semangat hidupku.

~~~~~~~`TBC`~~~~~~

so, review?


End file.
